The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound derived from benzothiazole and a method for the preparation thereof. The invention further relates to a method for preventing growth of tumor cells by medicating a patient with the above organosilicon compound as well as to a medicament containing the organosilicon compound as the effective ingredient.
In recent years, there have been undertaken intensive and extensive investigations to find compounds having anti-tumor or anti-cancer effects. Various kinds of organosilicon compounds also have been examined for the anti-tumor effect and several organosilicon compounds are reported to be effective. Among them, in particular, silatoran compounds are the most promising in preventing growth of tumor cells in test animals. Unfortunately, these compounds are not in actual therapeutic use because of the strong side effects caused by the toxicity thereof.
The inventors have conducted investigations of synthesizing a large number of novel organosilicon compounds and screening them from the standpoint of anti-tumor effectiveness with no undesirable side effects and, as a result, arrived at the establishment of the present invention.